


Warm Awakening

by Amethyst_5006



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_5006/pseuds/Amethyst_5006
Summary: Even asleep, he knew what his mate needed.





	Warm Awakening

Derek cradled Stiles tightly as they slept in the dead of night in Derek's bed in his loft, sheets strewn across their waists. Derek unconsciously burrowed his nose into the back of Stiles' neck, even in his sleep he was delighted with Stiles' scent, and the way his body fitted in his arms so perfectly and how he loosely held one of Derek's hands in his. 

Though even with Derek generating heat from behind him, Stiles' body was wracked with a wave of shivers. Derek's brow furrowed, not liking that his mate was cold and uncomfortable, even if said mate wasn't awake to realise it. Remaining asleep, his instincts guided him to lift up the sheets and blanket them over the two of them, up to Stiles' chin and just below Derek's collarbone. His arms snaked around Stiles front, pulling him closer than before, placing one hand across his chest and the other across his stomach, he placed his outer leg over Stiles' leg and buried his face into Stiles' hair and placed gentle kisses on his scalp. Even asleep, he knew what his mate needed and right now, his mate needed warmth. 

 

*****

 

As the sun rose, beams of light shone through the slats of the loft's window blinds and stirred Stiles awake. He opened his eyes to arms gripped tightly around his front, one hand stroking his stomach and the other rubbing softly up and down his arm with an air light touch. He also found his feet tangled with a larger pair of feet grazing his, offering warmth to his icy cold toes. 

Stiles turned over onto his other side to find Derek staring at him with a look of fondness and awe. Derek loved seeing Stiles post-sleep, his hair mussed up from sleep and unruly, half lidded doe eyes that he rubbed and pawed at with his hands that Derek couldn't help but find adorable. Derek's arms snared around his back, pulling him tightly towards himself, one around his lower back, one around his shoulders. 

"Hey." Stiles gave a small smile as he tilted his head up to Derek and slowly blinked his eyes. 

"Hey, baby," Derek replied softly, smiling and placing a loving kiss to his lips and then to the tip of his nose, "You sleep good?" 

Stiles nodded and proceeded to bury his face into Derek's throat and chest, causing Derek to preen and nuzzle the side of Stiles' neck and dot tender kisses along his neck and then return to nuzzling him. 

"So warm," Stiles happily commended, "Don't wanna move." 

"So we won't. Mmm, cuddling up to my mate all day in bed sounds perfect." Derek smiled. 

"God I love you." Stiles whispered. 

"I love you too, my precious mate."


End file.
